


Son of Azazel

by LuciferSinbad



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Different Sacred Gear, Gen, Issei reincarnated as a Fallen Angel, Rias bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferSinbad/pseuds/LuciferSinbad
Summary: Rias never saves Issei, when the moment came she decided he was utterly worthless and let him die. But instead of bleeding out he was saved by an unexpected ally.





	1. Fallen

Fallen 

"How awful, I apologize for what my former subordinates have done to you on this day. If you'd like I can save you and help you to live, just promise that you'll give up yourself over to me as my servant." With what little life Issei had left he looks up and sees a silver haired male above him, he manages to nod before completely passing out.

 

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes Issei sits up in a bed that wasn't his and looks around the foreign room. 

"Oh you're finally awake, Kai will be relieved to hear that. Can you please get him." Issei stares at the strange blonde girl standing near the door as she talks to some unseen people on the outside of the room where he was in.

"I don't wanna sound rude or anything but can you please explain to me what exactly is going on?"

"I can handle that. You see last night you died." Issei gasps in shock at the total deadpan and sees a silver haired man in the doorway, and from the way everyone else was acting around him he had to surmise a guess that he was their leader. "Once you've had a change I'll have Asia take you downstairs to the living room."

 

"So let me make sure I understand things perfectly, you're saying that the supernatural world is real and all of you here are Fallen Angels."

"Yep."

"Last night I was killed by one of your kind who went rogue and is currently hiding out in this town who also went rogue."

"Yep."

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but last night when you were searching for some sort of weird energy spike you found me bleeding out on the ground and resurrected me so now I'm like the rest of you."

"Yep, that pretty much sums everything up, I must say you're taking this surprisingly well."

"Well I admit it's a lot to take in but something's telling me I can trust you."

"Well I did used to be an angel after all that's pretty much in the job description. Any more questions."

"Just two. How did you resurrect me and why?"

"To answer you're first one, my dad's been working on this system which is a lot like what our counterparts in heaven are working on. Using cards we can reincarnate people into our race, human or otherwise. I used my four last night to reincarnate you. As to why, I'll be perfectly honest I did it on a whim. I've always followed my gut instincts, that's how I survived a war that almost destroyed my kind so when I saw you I decided to bring you back to life without hesitation. Afterwards I sensed something inside of you and now I want you to bring it out as I suspect it's the reason those traitors targeted you in the first place."

"Okay but how?"

"Think of the strongest person you know and strike a pose, the ambient magic in this place should be enough for you to bring it out." Standing up from his place on the couch he puts his fists together side by side clenched and slowly separates them. As he did a spear slowly formed in his hands.

Me as well as everyone else sans Asia literally fell over in shock as we all knew exactly what that Sacred Gear was. 

"No way, that's impossible. How could someone with absolutely no talent or magic have that spear."

"Uh, what is this?" Issei says as he just stares at it, completely oblivious to the reason why everyone was suddenly freaking out. 

"Issei the weapon you're holding in your hand right now is a Sacred Gear, one of the instruments of God, which is one of the 13 Longinus', the strongest category of the Sacred Gear, and that is the strongest of them all. That is known as the True Longinus, the spear the ,the side of Jesus Christ." Kai manages to get out as he picks himself off the floor and stares at the magnificent weapon his newest subordinate possessed. This was certainly quite a boon for their faction.

"What!"

 

 

It's been a month since Issei was reincarnated as a Fallen Angel and he was deemed fit to return to school.

"Class today we'll be welcoming some new students as well as a returning student from his sabbatical."

"Hello everyone my name is Kai Zari, please take care of me."

"My name's Asia Argento pleased to meet you all."

"There are two other students who joined at the same time as they did but they're first years." Everyone just gaped at the new students, no doubt already coming up with some ridiculous monikers for them, and the fact that they seem to have a good relationship with the school's resident super perv.

 

"Yo, Issei where the hell have you been after so long? Anyway you wanna watch some porn with us after school?"

"Sorry dudes but I'm completely over porn. I have no interest in it whatsoever."

"What!" All the classmates, particularly the females screamed out in shock.

 

"Man boss this is amazing, if I'd known that dying would make my life ten times better than I would've offed myself long ago."

"I'm flattered, now I want you to stay calm during this meeting. No doubt the consciousness of the spear has already told you exactly the truth behind the previous altercation. Whatever happens do not trust a word they say. My father wants to forge some sort of peace between the three factions but this group is absolutely some of the worst sort I've ever met, which is really saying something considering the fact that I've lived for thousands of years." It was the end of the day and the Kai group were about to have a meeting with the Gremory group as well as the Student Council President.

Using a magic circle to change into his usual outfit which was a black cheongsam with a dragon design on the end with the others donning similar outfits of varying colors.

Without bothering to knock Sai enters the ORC clubroom.

"Hello Devils let's get this meeting started shall we."

 

"Why are Fallen Angels in my territory without my permission."

"Great job at keeping it safe." I say voice heavy with sarcasm. "But if you must know I'm here because my subordinate goes to school here, the reason he is in the first place is because you can't protect your territory. Because you wanted a strong pawn you let rogues kill an innocent human who had no connections with our world. It's been discussed with the leaders and if you pull something like this again you'll lose your power in this territory."

"Who are you to think you can tell me what to do. Do you have any idea who I am?"

"The little sister of the Devil King Lucifer. But I outrank you in so many ways. I introduced myself as Sai but my true name is Shemhazai, the Vice Governor General and son of Azazel. I think you've heard of me." All of the Devils, Rias' new pawns Matsuda and Motohama excluded, gasped in shock and recognition.

"Uh, can someone tell me what the fuck that means?"

"Azazel is the leader of the Fallen Angels, Angels who fell from grace long ago and were banished to hell. Like the Angels they're the sworn enemies of us Devils. Shemhazai is a Fallen Angel mentioned in the Bible, as the Vice Governor General that makes him the second strongest of their kind."

"Someone's been doing their homework. Anyways I just wanted to let you know we aren't going to cause any trouble, but if you attack us don't expect us to take it lying down, this is only subject to my team, as you're probably aware of there are numerous rogues around this area so you may dispose of them if you please. My group will be easily discernible as we all dress like this. Now then I must get going." Spreading my twelve wings as black as an eclipse me and the others disappear.

"How dare he talk to me like that." Rias was completely pissed, not only had a filthy crow dare to talk to her in such a disrespectful way but he'd also stolen her pawn. The two whom she'd thought were the real prizes were actually completely worthless as they didn't even have sacred gears. She'd make him pay for his insolence.

As she thought all this she was unaware of the seeds of dissent being sown into her group from this lone transaction.


	2. Duel

Duel

 "It's been awhile father. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Nothing much, just a rumor that my Vice Governor General has added a powerhouse to our faction." The leader of the Fallen Angels, Governor General Azazel says to his son as he was sitting in the living room of the house he provided for them. The black haired blonde banged former angel had come for his usual reasons for doing anything, his research. At this point I expect he'll force me into his job just because he's lazy, wouldn't be that much of a stretch at this point really. "Issei Hyoudou, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes sir, that'd be me. I'm really grateful to your son for saving me like he did, I apologize for being so weak." Issei says bowing nervously, no matter how many times I've tried explaining it he still beats himself up for not being able to get stronger, after two months he still hasn't grown a new pair of wings. Almost funny how Asia's stronger than he is.

"Don't be so upset, training is all that you need to become stronger, of course dangerous situations is better, but my son shot me down. As such I'm giving you a demand as your Governor General each of you are to report to the Underworld to assist Rias Gremory and her team with training." As my father said that he received sharp glares from everyone, including Asia who's normally nice to everyone.

"No."

"I understand your reluctance but this is something you can't refuse." I glare at him for five more minutes but back down as I know he would just continue to press.

"Fine. But I will be getting back at you for this."

 

"Hahahahahaha." As we arrived at the location which was chosen as the location of the Gremory group's training me and some of the senior members of the group, myself included, laughed at the Gremory team's pathetic attempt at doing the warm up exercise. It's been over half an hour since we started and no one is even close to being done.

"Come on already, where's that Gremory pride of yours. It's been over half an hour and none of you are even close to being done. It's just some weights." As an answer I got a lot of groaning, even from the Rook. In order to make it so it wasn't completely simple I cast a spell on them that adds a gravity field around them with a specified amount so it wouldn't kill them.

"If you remove this damn spell then I an get up there and show you my pride." Akeno, ever the super sadist, groaned out with her usual grin on her face,

"Everyone go inside, Leonardo you're in charge of training Issei, since you also have a Longinus you're the best one to help him out. Asia, if they haven't reached the summit by the two hour mark you have my permission to remove the spell, those who don't make it will start over again tomorrow." Nodding her head as a sign she understands she conjures up a chair so that she can watch them as ordered. The rest of us split up to work on the goals I had them set for this camp as it won't be just them getting stronger.

 

"Now that the time limit on your first assignment is up, I can honestly say that I am, disappointed." After the limit I set was up the only person to make it was the Rook, and just barely. "Only one of you will move to the second stage of training, today we'll be going through basic exercises once you've all changed into training outfits, nothing too drastic. Oh and I forgot to mention something," the devils collectively gulped in fear at the sadistic gleam in the Fallen's eyes, "this was just a temporary reprieve, once you've returned back outside the spell will be placed on you again. Although obviously the weight will be different without the backpacks I had you wear."

"And how is that you stupid bastard?" Motohama manages to get out as he tries to catch his breath. The two former humans were still not used to being Devils so they had no idea how to properly regulate their bodies like I'd hoped this situation would.

"The spell takes the weight in the area around it and multiplies based on the level it's set at. The level that I had it on today was 1, the weight was only double both your body's weight and the weight of the backpacks combined. Your collective goal for this training camp is to make sure each of you are able to handle the third level. The spell is somewhat sentient, it updates automatically so the only thing we have control over is its activation/deactivation." My Jack who was the reincarnation of William Westcott, the co-founder of the Golden Dawn, who served as our resident magician curtly said to the group. He was a tall blonde haired man with a short beard and mustache dressed in the usual attire of my group but was grey and had the symbol of his organization on it.

"You have ten minutes to get changed and meet us back out here. No complaining." I add as an afterthought, seeing them about to do just that.

 

"In order to test just where we need to start at we'll have a mock duel. Akeno will be fighting Will, Kiba will go against Irina, Matsuda and Motohama,  since the two of you share a brain you'll be fighting together against Issei."

"Why me? Wouldn't Leo be better?"

"That may be so but remember, this is for your benefit as well. Leonardo you'll be testing your newest against Rias but won't be fighting her directly, you still need to work on your close quarter combat skills. Akeno, Will the two of you are up first."

 

After creating a barrier so that they can go out and not have to worry about collateral damage. "Begin." Akeno didn't waste any time and a yellow magic circle appeared and a large bolt of thunder came from her fingertips and straight at him. Without even flinching Will just twitched his fingers and the lightning was redirected up to the top of the barrier where it completely dispersed.

"To deflect it so easily, how?" Rias stares in surprise that he was able to deflect all that power effortlessly.

"Trick of the trade. It's something which is real simple for angels if you train enough."

"Such a shame." A small circle appeared slightly behind her and she found she couldn't move at all. "Have a taste of my lightning." He fired lightning right at her and it was a lot more powerful than her own as it was diluted Holy Lightning, enough to hurt but not enough to kill her. 

"I think that's enough Will." Nodding his head he releases both spells and she drops to her knees barely conscious. "She's still awake, I'm impressed. Next up!"

"Irina you're up." A bubbly chestnut haired girl with pigtails in the same outfit she wore when she was an exorcist steps up. She draws out her Excalibur fragment, Excalibur Mimic, which took the form of a katana. At the sight of it, Kiba got visibly greatly angered.

"Excalibur." He growls out as if looking at a poisonous snake." Without waiting for my signal he uses his knight speed and after creating his holy eraser he tries to slash at her but she brings up her sword in a deadlock. Each tried to gain leverage over the other and this back and forth continued for about a minute until they jumped apart from each other.

Using the momentary distraction she changes the shape of her sword and changes it to a short sword. She starts charging it with holy energy. "Sorry but if I don't end this quickly then boss will be angry." She says teasingly to the knight, but she's right, even in a duel I like battles to be quick and decisive. "Orochi slasher." She slashes her sword quickly seven times and small air blades in the shape of snakes. He managed to absorb some of them in his sword but two of them managed to hit and he was lifted off his feet and hit the edge of the barrier hard and collapsed unconscious.

"Time for some fun, rookies vs rookie." Issei steps up nervously, I forbade him from using his Sacred Gear, as I wanted him to utilize his light powers first so that he knows that he can't always rely on his Sacred Gear so he can use his new powers instinctively.

Dragging the knight away Issei gets into a fighting stance that he used during the fight against the defectors in the church. It's a bit shaky but he'll improve with time. I can see he's hesitating but this is something that'll help him mentally. To defeat your enemy, one must first defeat your friend.

"Finally we get to show how much better we are." The perv with glasses as he and his partner smirk, assuming they'll have the upper hand since there's two of them and only one of him.

"Yeah I've been meaning to kick your ass for awhile now. How dare you hang around such hotties and not tell us." The bald one says, getting enraged over such a nonsensical matter. Without any plan or semblance of strategy the two charge at him fists raged in anger. I frown at this, it seems like the Gremory heiress didn't think it privy to instruct her servants on combat, believing more in personal ability than improving upon their weak points. I've seen plenty of people like that before, those who think that it's better to learn through experience.

Issei smirks as he nimbly dodges out of the ways of the two fist, using the momentum he leaps over them and chops them both on the back of their necks and knock them unconscious.

"Impossible, they clearly had the advantage, you cheated." Rias got enraged as once again my team had the upper hand over hers.

"There was no such thing, I've worked hard to get Issei in shape to make sure another incident like with the rogues never happen again, it isn't my fault that you failed to do the same. Now it's time for you to put your money where your mouth is and fight against Leonardo's toys."

"What the hell are you talking about crow? Are you too scared to fight me yourself so you send out your puppets to fight?"

"Did you not hear me earlier. It'll make more sense for me to show rather than tell." Giving a slight sharp whistle Leo activates his Sacred Gear and two anti-Devil monsters appear out of it. "Leonardo's Sacred Gear is the Longinus Annihilation Maker, it creates whatever monster he can imagine. Since we're on a bit of a time crunch since after this we'll be doing some simple tasks to create a training schedule there'll only be two."

Not wasting a beat, and most likely ignoring everything I just said, she charges a large ball of destruction and throws it at them both. Once the dust clears the one on the left was destroyed, the only one had somehow managed to dodge it. Rias barely manages to get up a circle in defense before he fires its attack at her. She tries to fire several balls of destruction at it but it only manages to slow it down. It tries to punch her into the ground when it disappears. I turn and see Leo unconscious, now I understand, he was going all out which gave it a bit of sentience but he burned himself out too quickly. Dispelling the barrier I tell everyone that they're dismissed for now as I pick up Leo and take him to his room.

All and all not a bad first day, I definitely have somewhat of an idea on how to train them. They're not as hopeless as I first assumed, they might actually win, maybe.


	3. Hellish Confrontations

Hellish Confrontations

It's been two days since the training for the upcoming Rating Game against Riser Phoenix began and things have started off pretty slow. Since the duel on the first day training has been stepped up for both sides. Both Leonardo and Issei have been working with Matsuda and Motohama as the four of them are the weakest links in both groups so they need the most improvement, especially the renamed Pervert Duo since Issei has really turned around since he became a Fallen Angel.

"Listen up Devils I've got a surprise for you, I talked to my father and he helped me with a pet project, therefore since the two pawns can't fight a paper bag I've decided to give them these artificial sacred gears I was working on with a bit of help from dad." Snapping his fingers a magic circle appears and out of it came a large box, placing it on the ground and opening it their appeared two red and white gauntlets with no special designs other than some basic strengthening and protection runes. "These gauntlets allow the user to manipulate fire and respectively on basic levels. Once they bond with their wielder they transform into a tattoo as a form of transportation. Since the two of you are morons you can fight among yourselves to decide who gets which one as I honestly don't care." Sweat dropping at the other dismissal they start arguing over who would get the fire one as a communication circle appeared next to my ear.

"Really, okay send him over. Good news everyone, I arranged for a special guest to come and help with magic training for Rias and especially Akeno." As I said that I can feel her burning holes in the back of my head, probably figuring out who I was referring to as everyone split into their usual teams. I pull Kiba and Koneko aside for a little one on one.

 

I first go up against Kiba who immediately summons his Holy Eraser and goes for an overhead slice but I summon a light sword and block it, I can feel it trying to suck away it's holy energy so I swung my sword up causing to lose his balance a bit so I punch him in the gut causing him to fall on his butt. As I was about to approach him I jump away as several swords appear in the spot I was just standing, using his knight speed he appeared just slightly above me and summoning two broadswords try to dissect me so I spread my wings and used them to and used them to cut his swords apart. As we fall to the ground I hold a light sword to his throat.

"You've definitely improved Kiba, you still can't beat me but you've definitely gotten a whole lot better than you did when we started. You're up next Koneko." As I say that I end up having to raise an arm to block a hard punch from her, since I was slightly distracted it shoved me about an inch or two back before she sprung off my arm and go for a kick to the head. She goes for several rapid punches with her Rook infused strength but I was able to block each of them. Although I can tell she was giving it her all it was clear she was holding back, and I know why.

"Come on you're never gonna hit like that. Stop holding back and fight for real." Much like on the first day with Kiba that got her completely enraged at that, her eyes narrowed and her strength tripled but I can tell it wasn't gonna last long. Grabbing her wrists she tries to kick me so I throw her into a tree. Going for one last attempt she tries to throw a punch into my solar plexus which I took, it definitely hurt a bit but it didn't do too much damage. Using the momentum I grab the back of her head and leap over her before karate chopping her in the back of the neck knocking her out cold.

Summoning a bucket of cold water above her I dump it out and she splutters awake. "Listen up the two of you the reason I singled you out today instead of leaving you with your usual tutors is because what I'm about to tell you may be harsh but it's the truth. You both need to stop holding onto the past, I known what happened to the both of you was tough but you have to move past it and get stronger. If you focus only on the anger and the hatred then you'll never improve as people, much less Devils. Kiba, don't hate an object because of the heinous will of another. Koneko, don't let one bad case influence your entire outlook." Walking away I head over to where I can hear thunder rumbling, I got a pretty bad feeling.

 

"You bastard, I don't care what anyone says you don't belong here." Reaching my destination I find the source of my feeling. Akeno was wearing her miko outfit and was panting out of breath while Rias was standing next to a tree watching the confrontation. Across from them was the teacher I assigned to them.

"That's enough Baraqiel." The man nods and steps back from the enraged raven haired girl. Up until I showed up it appeared he had been trying to talk to the girl but every time he got closer she got angrier and angrier, thus leading to what I walked in on. "Explain this situation to me Gremory. I assigned the both of you to work with Baraqiel since both of you use magic as a main form of combat but it's sub par at best, Baraqiel is the best option I could think of." Before I could say anything more I felt a slap on my face. Turning I see Akeno with anger and tears in her face.

"You just can't stop torturing me can you. How dare you bring this bastard here, you have no idea what he did to me."

"That's enough you stupid girl. You act like your in the right here when you have absolutely no idea about anything at all. Do you really think your father would kill his own wife whom he loved dearly, after what happened he was completely heartbroken for years. If you can't pull your head out of your ass then I'm wasting my time here. As for you Rias, why are you slacking off, this camp is for everyone to get stronger, not just your servants."

"Yeah right, I don't need your pathetic training, if anyone does it's you, you stupid crow. I don't care what you think you are I'm way stronger than you. That Longinus servant of yours is even more worthless than this camp. I'm through with your help." 

This is completely falling apart, I expected something like this might happen at some point but not like this. As the old saying goes 'Drastic times call for drastic measures'. "Well then I hope you're happy with your upcoming nuptials." She stops for a second without turning around but it was obvious she was shaking with rage. Before she could say or do anything I walk up to her and give her a hard slap. "Enough with your childish antics, you keep acting like your high and mighty and frankly it's completely annoying. You need to act like a big girl now, I'm spending my time trying to help all of us improve, but that can't happen if the rest of you aren't willing to improve. Three of your servants are suffering from their past because you've never done anything about it, let me ask you this, are you willing to get stronger so as not to only protect you but everyone else."

Utter silence filled the clearing we were in, and for a few seconds I was worried she would walk away and disregard what I just said, but then she said something which surprised even me. "I do, I want to become stronger, I want to help everyone. If you can help me to become strong then I promise I'll do whatever it takes." I smiled a bit as I finally broke through, every now and then people need a proverbial dodge ball to the face in order to realize what they need in order to change and grow.

"Alright then, let's get started."


	4. Aftermath

Aftermath

It was two weeks after the fight with Riser and his peerage which was a surprising victory for the Gremory group. Right now it was after school and there was another member to the small club. Right now Sai was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. "I knew this town was interesting." He said through his laughing fit. "To think that the biggest female pervert in this school is the Red Dragon Emperor." It baffles his mind how it happened. Aika Kiryuu, mostly known as the female Issei before his reform, had been killed by a Stray Devil and when Rias and her group came upon the scene the gauntlet had manifested and she resurrected her using the remaining pawn pieces. "I swear it's like you're a perv magnet. First you set your sight on the perverted trio, and then you go after the female member." He said as he finally gets off the floor and back onto the chair. He may be centuries old but that doesn't mean he had to act like an adult all the time, his father is a perfect example of that statement.

"Hey!" The aforementioned quartet and their red headed master yell indignantly in offense.

"Joking aside I must say I'm quite surprised there was another Longinus user. I had my suspicions there was one somewhere in the school, but to think it was her. Two Longinus' so close together is quite the rarity." Just then Sona and Tsubaki, the Student Council President and her Vice President respectively. In actuality Souna Shitori, was really Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family and little sister of the current Leviathan.

"Excuse the intrusion, but Rias, Akeno, Sai we need to speak with you it's urgent." She said in all seriousness. "We'll head to my house, this is something that shouldn't be heard by everyone just yet." Nodding I get up from my spot at the couch and tell my deck to head home without me, and as an extra precaution I whispered to Irina to erect the wards I placed around the house when we first came here just in case.

 

At first I was a bit suspicious of going to a Devil's home, but then I mentally kicked myself for being worried. Prodigies they may be they were both way out of my league. Now I think I should've been more suspicious as when we arrived we teleported into a sauna of some sort. It felt a bit weird being surrounded by four naked girls but I just shrugged it off as I could tell this was an important meeting.

"Earlier today we were visited by two exorcists wielding holy swords. They insisted on having a meeting with the two of you tomorrow so I told them where to find you." Sona said with her usual business tone. This does not bode well at all.

"If that's true then my suspicions were correct. Lately one of the leaders has been acting increasingly suspicious and I had a bad feeling, looks like I was right if the church is involved." Rias and Sona mulled it over for a bit before heading home to think about the situation more as I shot up in worry. Something had set off my wards.

"Sorry to cut this short but I've got to go." Disappearing in a green magic circle I head to my house.

 

"You know it's awfully rude to enter the home of a vice faction leader without permission." As I come out of the circle I see two white robed exorcists one of whom was wielding a sword that was giving off an immense holy aura, most likely an Excalibur. I'll give it to the church they really aren't playing around this time.

"You must be the Vice Governor General Shemhazai, Headquarters said you were in this town. Anyways we haven't come here to fight." The blonde on the right said as she lowered her hood, although her partner's body language was singing a different song. "We came to confirm a few things." I sat down on the couch across from them and waved my hand in a go on gesture. I can tell the only reason they figured out where we are is because they've most likely been stalking one of my deck members, and have been waiting all day which is why they're here even though the wards are up. Irina must've panicked and sent an alert.

"Recently three of the six Excaliburs that are under the dominion of the church have been stolen by one of your leaders." She said calmly although her partner was leaking clear KI but was keeping herself under wraps, most likely because she knows she can't beat me although I can practically smell her arrogance.

"So the old fool finally made a move." Everyone backpedaled in surprise at the calm answer. "I can assure you that none of the other leaders have anything to do with that traitorous Kokabiel. All along I suspected that at one point or another he'd try something, he was absolutely furious when the war ended, even tried to kill me a few times. Now then tell me, why you're really here." While he said he had no part in it, the tension between the church and the Fallen Angel team didn't diminish one bit.

 

"So the reason you've come here today is to tell us to not interfere with your mission." RIas says the next day after school. The church duo had met with the Devils in the ORC and give them the same information they did to the Fallen the other night.

"That is correct. Headquarters doesn't want to take any chance that you might team up with the Fallen Angels to take on the church." Rias' eyes turned as red as her POD, clearly she was extremely pissed at that.

"I can assure you that the only Fallen Angels we'll align ourselves with are the ones sitting across from you. I will in no way shame my brother by betraying him." Xenovia gave a soft chuckle at that before responding to her statement.

"That's what I assumed. I was only relaying their thoughts, the same with the vice leader, HQ has built quite a bit of info on the both of you, we never believed that you'd team up with someone on such a heinous act. Now then I believe we're done here." Curt as ever the exorcists move when Xenovia suddenly stops herself.

"Wait a minute," She says as she stops in front of Asia, "I thought I recognized you last night at the Fallen Angels house. Aren't you the witch Asia Argento?" Asia gasped in fright as her hated nickname that I spent two months to get her over was mentioned.

"I've heard of you, you're the saint who became a witch due to your Sacred Gear that could heal Devils and Fallen Angels and that you actually used it. I'd heard rumors that you'd ended up in the hands of the Fallen Angels, but I never expected you to become one yourself." The blond, Yurika says as she walks next to her partner and gang up on Asia.

"That's enough you two."

"It's alright we have no intention of confirming the conspiracies of the higher ups." Xenovia says but I can sense things were about to be very intense.

"It'd be a real shock for people who knew her to hear about this."

"To become a Fallen, to fall as far as you have. Do you even still believe in God?"

"If she's joined them then the answer is obvious right. Devils and Fallens are beings who go against God, so clearly she's over us."

"That's not necessarily true. People may commit treason and still feel a sense of guilt. No, there are some who do not lose their faith. I get that same feeling from you."

"It's true that although I was exiled from the church and became something which I once judged as evil, I still wholesomely believe in God as I have my whole life. And I believe that it was him who sent Lord Sai on my path, even if he had strayed from him." Strange as it sounds it in a sense is true. Shemhazai had found Asia while travelling on a whim and after taking her in he slowly guided her back from her depression from being kicked out just for wanting to help people.

"I see, in that case it's better that we kill you right here and now. I will behead you in the name of God. Our God will reach out with his benevolent hand to even the most sinful." Xenovia says as she removes the cloth and reveals her holy sword.

"Enough of this you bitch!" Surprisingly it wasn't Shemhazai who acted out, but Issei Hyoudou. "Nobody saved Asia when she was kicked out except for Lord Sai. Everyone of you all that can't understand her kindness and stand there and call her a heretic for being like she is, then you're an idiot."

"Saints don't need friends. What's important is that benevolence and affection not show favoritism. All she needs to live is God's love."

"You lot are the ones who decided she was a saint in the first place. She suffered because of a decision that others made for her. She did everything she was asked of and yet she was cast aside from one mistake."

"Issei that's enough. I will not continue to stand aside and let you shame my subordinate. Continue to do so and I won't stand idly by. But fortunately for you, that isn't my fight right now." Just then the door opened and in walked the late comer.

"Perfect timing then, I'll be your opponent."

"And just who are you?"

"I am your senior, though a failed creation." Kiba says with a deadly expression on his face.

 

"Let's make something clear before we begin. This is a private duel that doesn't concern anyone's factions." Xenovia said as she and Yuriko were standing across from Kiba and Issei who'd demanded he get a chance to fight for Asia's honor. "We don't want to involve the higher ups more than they already are." She says as an afterthought as she looks pointedly at me as she does.

"That's correct." Me and Rias say at the same time as a barrier goes up to protect the surroundings.

"I shall test the power of a servant of the house of Gremory, and our so called senior."

"What's so funny?" Xenovia says as Kiba stood there and started laughing for no apparent reason.

"To think the thing I so wanted to hopelessly destroy has appeared right before me. It's happiness." 

"I heard that there was someone another survivor of the test subjects of the Holy Sword Project who'd managed to survive aside from Yuriko." Although not the intention, probably, Kiba's anger only increased at the statement.

"Keep your cool Kiba, remember there's no killing in this."

"Issei Hyoudou, prepare yourself but try not to conk out too quickly okay." Yuriko says as she draws out a rapier that didn't have anything special. But after the small discussion in my home I know exactly what she's plotting.

"Issei be careful, while she's not an Excalibur wielder she's still quite dangerous. Just like you and Kiba she's got a Sacred Gear." Everyone was genuinely surprised at that since they hadn't told them about that fact and weren't suspecting him to have figured it out. "What did you really think I wouldn't figure it out so quickly, I spent centuries around the leading expert on Sacred Gear and I recognized most of their auras. Speaking of, I'm totally bored, Issei give you permission to use it." Issei pumped his arms in the air in excitement as I'd insisted on waiting until he got stronger to use it.

"Are you sure boss. I mean I still barely know the basics of it. Well whatever, Holy Spear!" He yells out as a blue orb appears and as the glow dies down his Sacred Gear comes out. Everyone stares at the sight of the strongest Sacred Gear created by God.

"I don't believe it, that's the True Longinus."

"The what! I don't get it."

"Yeah it just looks like a fancy spear." The perverted duo who'd kept quiet the entire time says in shock at the weapon.

"That is Issei's Sacred Gear, the True Longinus. The spear that pierced the side of Jesus Christ and is the strongest Sacred Gear in existence."

"Not fair!" They shouted as if it were some sort of slight. Annoyed I cast a cone of silence spell over them as I can't stand their annoying dribble.

"On my call, begin." With that Yuriko draws her rapier and charges at Issei who barely manages to sidestep. He tries to stab her and she manages to block it but the force of it pushes her back a bit. After a bit of back and forth Issei gets an opening and sends a large energy blasts at her. When the dust clears it looks like he got her when he collapses to one knee and dispurses his Sacred Gear.

"So close. When Issei took his opening, she did as well." Right in front of Issei was Yuriko who looked unharmed. At the last second she'd dodged the large blast and used her sword to apply a lot of blunt pressure to Issei's stomach causing him to lose what little energy he had left, in the end it all comes down to experience. "Winner Yuriko." Across from us it looks like Lina's fight yielded similar results.

Sheathing her weapon the exorcist duo move to leave, but not before the bluenette put her two cents in. "Remember what we discussed Devil and Fallen." Without another are the surly girl left, the ominous feeling of uncertainty lingering in her wake.


End file.
